


Not Going Anywhere

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Harry, M/M, Newly weds, Pregnant Harry, extreme fluffy, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry grabbed the last box out of the moving truck and carried it into their new home, setting it in the living room with the rest of them. The Cheshire plopped down on their awkwardly placed couch, letting out a huff of relief. The newlywed had been moving since seven this morning and they were just exhausted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Going Anywhere

Harry grabbed the last box out of the moving truck and carried it into their new home, setting it in the living room with the rest of them. The Cheshire plopped down on their awkwardly placed couch, letting out a huff of relief. The newlywed had been moving since seven this morning and they were just exhausted.

Harry stood up, stretching the fatigue out of limbs and furrowing his brows when he realized just how silent the house was. Where was his husband? "Lou?" Harry called out, searching the unnecessarily large house for his lover. When the two had gone house hunting, Louis wanted to get a large house, someplace where they could raise their children and the curly brunette had no problem agreeing to that. 

"In here, babe!" Louis called from upstairs.

"Well, there you are," Harry chuckled when found his husband kneeling on the floor going through one of their boxes. "Babe, what are you doing?"

Louis mumbled something incoherent as he continued to rummage through the box, exclaiming in victory when he found what he was looking for, holding up a blue and white lacy scrapbook that their mothers had made for them. He finally acknowledged the younger boy's presence, beaming up at him and patting the floor next to him. "C'mere."

Harry complied and entered the room, plopping himself down next to his husband and immediately snuggled up to him. "Whatcha got there, Lou?"

"Our scrapbook," he murmured, running his small fingers over the cover. "Our mums told us we shouldn't open it until we moved into a place of our own, remember?"

"I do," he hummed. He opened the scrapbook to the first page and immediately gasped as he saw the clutter of the photos on the first page. They were photos of Louis and Harry from their X-Factor days and the Cheshire boy couldn't believe how childlike he looked with his absurd and unruly hair and his smile that was too wide for his face. "Shit, Lou, look how young we were!"

"I know," the elder boy chuckled, admiring all of the photos from the X-Factor days. He couldn't believe he had known his beloved Haz for 7 years and now he was finally married to him. Louis flipped to the next page, his smile only widening when he came across photos of them hanging with the boys. He ran his finger over the photos his mind drifting off to the days when they were touring and experiencing every part of the world. "What a ride, yeah?"

"The ride of our life, Lou," Harry murmured, resting his head against his shoulder and rubbing his arm. Lou placed his head on top of his husband's as they continued to go through the scrapbook. Harry gasped when he turned the page, the two sheets dedicated to their wedding. 

There was a photo of Louis and Harry exchanging the rings, a photo of them sealing their marriage with a kiss. On the bottom of the page was their marriage license marking their ceremony official. The green eyed boy had to trail his fingers over the crisp paper to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Sometimes it feels like I'm in a dream, Boobear."

Louis lifted his head to gaze down at his lover. "What do you mean, Haz?"

Harry sighed and pursed his lips, pondering how he wanted to explain what he meant. "When I was younger, I never imagined my life would end up this way. I've never been so happy than I have since we've dated, Lou. And now we're married and I almost have to pinch myself to know that this is what my life has become."

Lou smiled at the curly haired boy, a hand coming up to caress his cheek. "I love you, Harry, so much. No one will ever love anyone as much as I love you. From the time we were in the X-Factor and you said 'oops!' to me, I knew I'd marry you one day."

"Really?" the Cheshire lad croaked, tears of joy filling his eyes,

"Really, really," Lou smiled, leaning in and capturing his lips. "You're my forever, Haz."  
Harry's fingers ran through his husband's hair, pulling Louis deeper into the kiss. The older boy moaned against his lips, hands clawing at his shirt before they ended up collapsing to the floor. 

Louis pulled away chuckling up at Harry. "Well this seems familiar."

The curly brunette's cheeks flushed as he peered down at his husband. "I'm pretty sure this was the position we were in the entire time we were on our honeymoon," Harry chuckled before climbing off Louis and sitting up again. "Those were the best two weeks of my life, Lou."

The green eyed boy had finally lost his virginity during the two weeks of his honeymoon. Of course, the two sex-crazed boys fooled around with messy handjobs and blowjobs before, but the younger boy was always afraid for the next level. He kept believing the horror stories of penetration and the fear that he wouldn't be good enough and Louis would leave him for that. All his worries were washed away the first night of their honeymoon when Louis made love to his husband under the starts in Italy. Despite his discomfort and tears, their first time was perfect. He felt pathetic that he was crying but Louis quickly assured him that tears were alright; that he'd make it as great for him as possible. The Cheshire lad didn't think sex could get any better after that. After being introduced to the beautiful desire, they boys had spent the entire two weeks cooped up in their hotel and making love in every crevice and nook of their room.

"I'm glad, Haz," Louis murmured as he caressed Harry's cheek. "I just wanted it to be good for you." 

"It was great, Lou," the younger lad blushed. "I can't imagine it gets any better than that."  
Louis chuckled and stared at his husband with complete adoration. He ran his thumb along Harry's bottom lip, cobalt eyes peering into jade. "I can't believe you thought I'd leave you if the sex wasn't good."

Harry gripped Louis' hand pulling it away from his mouth as his eyes dropped to the floor. "I..." he fumbled for words. "You were the first one who loved me for me, Lou. I already felt like I was in a fairytale with you loving me unconditionally and I didn't want my dream to end so because I'd come too quickly or it wasn't good for you."

This was the first time Harry was telling Louis this. He knew the boy had doubts about being in a relationship. He always kept his guard up in fear that he'd end up getting hurt eventually. Every time the curly lad thought it was over, Louis would turn around and do something that would leave the boy speechless and sometimes in tears that he swore, Louis would be his forever. It took nearly a year to convince Harry to accept the engagement and another until they chose a wedding date. There was always the apprehension that he'd fuck up and Louis' would leave in the snap of a finger. 

Louis cupped Harry's face and kissed his husband breathless. "Harry, listen to me, and listen to me good, alright? You are my other half; my soul mate. Every day I thank God for you because no one has ever made me feel the way you do. You're the only who makes my heart beat fast and slow at the same time. You're the only I want to wake up next to every morning. Every day that I'm not with you creates this heartache that won't go away until you're back in my arms. I love you, Haz, and I'm going to love you until my heart stops beating...and maybe even then."

It was words like these that always brought the younger boy into tears. He didn't need the constant assurance that Louis wouldn't leave him. Little things like this were enough proof. "Forever, Lou?"

"Forever, Hazza," Louis murmured, bringing his lips to the younger boys once more.

***

\--First anniversary--

Harry scurried around their home preparing their special night. It was their first anniversary as a married couple and the boy wanted everything to be perfect. He had the perfect gift for his husband but it had to be given to him at the right time and in the right setting, He had been slaving in the kitchen for the past two hours while he sent Louis out to go do some shopping.

Louis knew better than to question his lover's demands and left without hesitation. 

Harry was ready to pass out after making their dinner. He was nauseous and exhausted and if Louis found out, he'd rush him to bed and wait on him and foot until he was better. This sickness wasn't something that could be cured and he had to put up a front in order for his plans to follow through. The green eyed boy checked his watch realizing Louis would be home any minute now and quickly rushed upstairs to freshen up.

Lou stuck his key into the lock and entered their house, the whiff of a dinner wafting in the air. It was enough to make his mouth water. "Haz? Babe, where are you?" he asked as he toed of his shoes by the front door and set his keys on the hook. He clutched the wrapped rectangular box in his hand as he padded further into his house. 

Before the older lad could make it to the dining room, Harry was bustling down the stairs, carrying his wrapped gift, a large smile on his face. "Hey, love, you're right on time," he beamed, pecking his lips. "Did you enjoy your day?"

"I did, but it would have been better if you were with me," he pouted before his smile returned. Harry giggled and took Lou's free hand and led him into the dining room where their romantic dinner was set. "Haz, this is amazing!" Louis exclaimed as he admired the crimson tablecloth layered with their fanciest china and a mouth watering meal. "You did all this for us?"

"It's our anniversary, of course I did," he beamed. "By the way, Happy Anniversary!"  
Louis chuckled and pecked his lips again. "The same to you, babe."

"Now, sit, so I can tell you what we're eating tonight!" The curly lad said anxiously pulling out the chair for his husband. Louis quickly took his seat and set his gift on the table next to Harry's. 

"Whatever you made, babe, it smells delicious," his husband admired, staring at the three dished covered by a metal lids.

Harry suddenly felt nervous. He had planned this for the last two weeks and he wanted everything to go accordingly. He wiped his sweaty palms against his pant legs and grabbed the first lid. "Well, love, tonight we're having baby corn, baby carrots, and baby back ribs," the younger lad explained as he removed the rest of the lids.

Louis smiled as each dish was offered to him and he peered up at Harry. "This is great, Hazza, really. It all looks delicious."

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at his husband's oblivion. Hopefully his gift would make everything click. "It is, huh? You don't see anything standing out about our dinner tonight, love?"

"Yes, I have," Louis grinned, taking a scoop of carrots and corn. "You've made my favorite vegetable."

"Of course," Harry muttered under his breath and took a seat across from his husband. "Anything else stand out to you, Lou?"

"Is it supposed to?" he asked genuinely, completely unaware to the theme of their dinner.

"Yes," the curly brunette sighed. He was beginning to doubt the entire idea. What if Louis knew the entire time and he was purposely ignoring it because he wasn't happy about it? Should he have told him in a different way? The boy felt his eyes water at the assumptions and fiddled with his thumbs nervously. 

Louis caught his husband's apprehensive behavior and it concerned him. "Haz? Everything okay?"

Harry's head snapped up and he immediately plastered on a smile although it didn't reach his eyes. "Y-Yeah, I'm great. Is the dinner alright? If you don't like it, I can make something d—

"Babe, breathe," Louis demanded, reaching across the table for his hand. Harry let the boy take his hand and somewhat relaxed at the soothing touch. "What's got you so nervous all of a sudden?"

Instead of responding, the green eyed boy handed Louis his gift and chewed on his lip as he kept his head ducked. "O-Open it. Don't worry, I didn't spend a single dime."

"Well now I feel bad 'cause I spent money on yours," Louis chuckled, pushing his gift toward Harry. "Open yours too."

"I think you should open yours first," Harry whispered. 

Louis furrowed his brows but complied and neatly unwrapped the gift. Harry was sweating bullets at the anticipation. What was supposed to be a relaxed and romantic anniversary turned into one of hysteria on the younger boy's part. Louis pulled the picture frame out of the wrapper and his eyes widened almost comically and a smile quirked at his lips.

"H-Haz?" Louis asked, trying to keep his voice steady as he stared at the picture. In wispy lettering was 'My first photo' and encased in the frame was a sonogram dating back two week ago. "W-We're gonna have a baby?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, biting his lip as he explored his lover's features. Louis' expression was a mixture of surprise and admiration. "O-Our family just got a little bit bigger."

Finally, the older lad broke out into a wide smile and he peered up at his husband with tears in his eyes. "This is incredible, Hazza. We're having a baby!"

It was as if the weight of his shoulders was suddenly gone. He finally let out the breath he was holding and he couldn't stop the tears that broke through the barricade and streamed down his cheeks, startling Louis. The Doncaster lad quickly got out of his chair and went around to Harry kneeling next to him and pulling him down into a hug.

"These are happy tears, right?" Lou asked, rubbing Harry's back while the other hand combed through his hair. "'Cause that's all they should be."

Harry held onto his husband, sobbing into his shoulder as his hormones took over. "I was so afraid....th-that you would..." he shook his head, unable to finish his sentence. 

Louis instantly knew what he was going to say and it made the boy's heart ache that Harry still believed that would happen. "Haz, I'm not going anywhere. I'm always going to be here, I promise. You're mine forever."

Harry sniffled and finally peered up Louis through glassy eyes. "W-We're having a baby," he finally managed to croak out. "And I d-didn't know how you w-would react to it."

The two had discussed becoming parents eventually and when Harry found out he was pregnant, he didn't think becoming a daddy would be so soon. He feared of his husband's reaction; that Louis wasn't ready to be a parent quite yet. If worst came to worst, he would have aborted the fetus if it kept Louis in his life but he knew the Doncaster lad would never allow that.

"Baby, I'm thrilled that we're gonna be parents!" Louis exclaimed. "And now the dinner makes sense."

Harry couldn't help but let out a choked laugh at that. "N-Nothing gets by you d-does it, Lou?"  
"Nothing at all," he teased, wiping the tears off his lover's cheeks. "There's no need to cry, love, everything's going to be okay, I promise."

"Even when I'm as big as a whale you're still going to be here?"

"I'll be here," he promised.


End file.
